The Greatest Battle Never Fought
by aximilli452
Summary: Inspired by the Secret Wars episodes of Spiderman the animated series. What happens when an all powerful being decides to pit two random teenagers against each other in a battle to the death?Rating for last chapter. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Good God have I been dreaming, this paralyzing feeling?"

Sean was sitting in his room writing a fanfic, when he was suddenly transported to a place of utter darkness. Nothing could be seen, not even his own body.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked.

"You are both nowhere and everywhere at once. That is the only answer I can give."

"Who are you?"

"I do not know."

"You don't know? How could you not know?"

"I just am. I do not question my existance."

"Why are we here?"

"You are here to play a game. Call it... an emmersive game of chess."

"What about you?"

"I'm here to explain the rules."

"Ok."

"Rule #1: you only get seven fighters."

"Fighters?"

"We will get to that soon enough. Rule #2: they can not come from the same place. Rule #3: you must have one male and one female. Rule #4: you may not choose the same fighter as your opponent."

"Who gets to choose first?"

"It will be simultaneous. Rule #5: you and your opponent can not attack each other. Rule #6 no immortal beings. You and your opponent will each choose seven fighters. They can come from any where, but as earlier stated you can not pick two from the same dimension. By dimension I mean every book, movie, game, comic, etc. as well as your own dimension. You have access to all fictional characters as well as any human that has ever existed. If you or your opponent die, the game is over. You will not be revived. The only way to win is to kill your opponent. However as you can not do this yourself, you must choose fighters that can. You are allowed to attack and/or kill your opponents fighters. Do you have any questions?"

"How long do I have to choose?"

"As long as you want."

"What happens if one of my fighters falls in battle?"

"Then you have lost a fighter."

"And each comic, show, movie, etc. is it's own dimension?"

"Correct."

After what would have been a week, had time flowed in that place, Mike chose his team.

"I've chosen." he told the voice.

"I know. Tell me, who are your fighters?"

"How come you know I chose, but you don't know who I chose?"

"I do know, but I wish for you to tell me."

"Ok, here goes:  
Nancy from Read or Die the movie

Detective Spooner from I-Robot

Nightcrawler from X-Men the animated series

Ron Stoppable from Kim Possible

The Atom from Justice League Unlimited

Crystabar from Blood of Tarrian

Glenn from Chrono Trigger."

"I enjoyed talking to you and listening to your thoughts. I wish we could talk more, but it is time for you to fight in a war."

"A war, but I thought you said it was a chess..." Sean started before he blacked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Yesterday's reality are the lies of today."

"You ruined Bueno Nacho, now your gonna... Drakken?" Ron Stoppable appeared on the planet.

"I think... Logan?" Nightcrawler appeared.

'Where is she... Where am I?' Nancy thought as she appeared.

Crystabar appeared. The Atom appeared.

"Marle! No, she needs help!" Glenn appeared.

"Yo, calm down. What are you anyway?" Spooner appeared.

"Is that a frog?" Nightcrawler answered.

"Why can you talk?"

"I was cursed by a Mystic, if you must know. Now I have a friend in peril, send me back or suffer my wrath!" Glenn demanded.

"I didn't bring you here. What's a Mystic? Is that like a Witchdocter?" Spooner asked.

"Who did bring us here?" Nancy asked.

"Magic such as this will surely bring the followers of Chaos down upon us." Crystabar stated.

"The followers of Chaos? Magic? Curses? Man, I thought Norway was bad." Ron said thinking aloud.

"Quiet child. No one asked for your opinion." Crystabar spat at him.

"Hey, no need to be disrespectful." The Atom said.

As they argued amongst themselves, Sean started to stir.

"Ugh, my head."

"Who's that?" Spooner asked.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ron asked the rising teen.

"Yeah... Are you Ron Stoppable?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Um, you guys don't already know?"

"Know what?" Atom probed.

"Oh crap. Well this is kinda hard to explain. You see, I was told to choose a team of fighters to use in a chess game. Of course after I chose, they told me it was a war."

"A war? I was already in a war." Crystabar stated.

"Yeah, I know. I know all about you guys. In my dimension you guys are fictional characters. I know about the Justice League and the war between Law and Chaos. I know about Ron's phobia of monkeys. I know about Spooner's hatred of robots and about the X-Men. I know about the Ejin incident and the British Library. And I know about Lavos. I chose you guys not because you were the strongest, but because you each offer something that I feel is a valuable asset to the team. I want you to know that you were chosen for reasons other than your ability to win a fight. I chose each of you for a reason and we can win this war. My opponent also chose a team of 7. The only way to win this war is to kill my opponent. Unfortunately I can not attack him. If I were allowed to kill him I would not have chosen anyone." Sean explained.

"So if we kill you now, we can go home right?" Spooner asked.

"Possibly, but I wasn't told what happens to the losers. All I know is that when we die, we won't be brought back."

"Let's kill him and find out." Crystabar suggested.

"No, what if we cease to exist because he lost? It's too much of a risk." Nightcrawler pointed out.

"What do you mean we aren't real in your 'dimension'?" Ron asked.

"All of us are from different dimensions. I don't know why I was chosen as the leader, but I was. I don't expect you to obey my every command, but I wish for your cooperation. Also, we should have weapons around here somewhere."

Nancy and Spooner each pulled out a gun. Glenn unsheathed his Masamune. Crystabar pointed his crystal sword at the teen. Nightcrawler, Atom, and Ron all looked around in confusion.

"I don't have a weapon." Nightcrawler said.

"Me either." Atom stated blandly.

"I don't have one either." Ron said.

An orange sword appeared in Ron's hand and a steel staff appeared in Sean's hand.

"All right, the Lotus Blade! Coolio!" Ron shouted.

"You don't have a weapon Nightcrawler, and Atom's suit counted as a weapon." Sean said, "Now, we should probably find some cover in case it rains."

"Yes, you can explain more on the way." Nightcrawler said as they all started walking east.

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet, a girl is in a similar situation. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I could swear there's someone, somewhere watching me."

As Sean's team walked on Crystabar was sucked into a portal.

"Crystabar!" Sean yelled as the crystal warrior was replaced by Future Trunks.

"What the..." Trunks said before realizing what happened, "You're the other team."

"He's on the other team?" Glenn asked shocked.

"Don't let him..." Sean started before Trunks took off through the air, "Great, now he knows where we are and we're missing a fighter."

On the other side of the planet...

"Die, followers of Chaos!" Crystabar shouted as he dug his crystal sword into the side of Gambit.

"Gambit! Garnet, heal him!" The girl yelled.

Crystabar turned and swung his sword down towards Angel. Angel dodged and flipped out his foldable sword, swinging it at the crystal warrior. The sword hit the warrior and scratched the surface, but nothing more. Armstrong punched Crystabar in the gut, using his alchemic technique to blow away a large chunk of him. Crystabar swung at Armstrong, but was met with a punch to his sword. The sword broke in two and a shard went right through a charging Angel's chest. Angel turned to dust as Armstrong was stabbed in the thigh by what was left of the sword. Garnet, having just finished healing Gambit, summoned Bahamut. Bahamut grabbed the crystal warrior and threw him into the air. As he came down Crystabar was destroyed by Bahamut's beam. Garnet started healing everyone as Bahamut disapeared.

"Excellent." A voice laughed in the nothingness of the void, "If not for that spellcaster, he would have killed them all. A most wise decision by the boy."

Armstrong, having been healed, was drawing a transmutation circle in the dirt.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked.

"I'm making this sword whole again. It might do us some good."

"Good idea. I wonder who that guy was. It was like he was made out of diamonds." The girl said.

"Yes, I would like to know where he came from as well." Armstrong said as he picked up the now whole sword.

Trunks arrived at the scene.

"Man, this planet is big. Hey, where's Angel?" He asked.

Everyone looked down at the ground.

"He was killed in the line of duty." The girl told him.

"What, Already! By who?"

"The wielder of this sword." Armstrong said holding out the crystal sword.

"From the other team?"

Everyone nodded.

"He called us 'followers of Chaos'. I think he was told we were evil." The girl said.

"We need to turn Southeast. They are in that direction." Trunks said.

"You saw them? Did you interact with them?"

"I'm fine, they were too stunned to do anything before I flew off. I wasn't gonna take them all on."

"Apparently that's not their strategy." Armstrong added looking over the sword.

"Let's go. Southeast you said?" The girl asked.

"Yes."

"Then off we go."

They got up and walked towards their enemies. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry."

"Jessica?"

"Mom?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Are you coming home?"

"I don't know."

"Please come home to me."

"I'll try."

The teen awoke with a gasp.

"You alright 'cher?" Gambit asked her as she rose.

"I'm fine. Where is every one?"

"de went to find food. Everyone's hungry."

"Now that you mention it, I'm starved."

At that moment Trunks flew into view.

"There's no food anywhere on this planet." He said as he landed.

"How are we supposed to eat then?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe you should have asked dat voice." Gambit said.

"I didn't think he would let us starve."

"Extreme conditions." Trunks muttered.

"What?" Gambit and Jessica asked at the same time.

"We're in a war right? He probably wants to see who could think under extreme conditions." Trunks explained.

"He's right." Armstrong yelled as he neared them.

"Trunks, go get everyone else. Bring them back here." Jessica ordered. Then as an after-thought, "Please."

Trunks flew off in search of the others.

"Sean, wake up."

"What?"

"Dude it's time to move." Ron told him as he rose.

"Already?"

"Yep."

"Geez, I feel like I didn't sleep at all. Is anyone else hungry?"

"I haven't eaten anything in over a day man." Ron said, his stomach growling.

"It seems we still feel hunger although we don't need food to survive." Atom said.

"That sucks." Ron and Sean said in unison.

"Indeed." laughed Glenn.

They all set off looking for shelter again.

"Why aren't we looking for the other team?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Trunks knows our energy signitures now. There's no need to go looking for them when they'll come to us. Better we have home field advantage." Sean explained.

As they walked on Spooner was trapped in a bubble bigger than him.

"Ah hell, what's with the traps?" Sean said angrily.

"I got him." Nancy said as she phased through the bubble.

Just as Nancy and Spooner were on the outside of the bubble, it started to fill with a purple/green gas.

"Oh poison. Isn't that just great?" Sean fumed.

"Somebody doesn't want us to win." Nightcrawler said as they walked around the bubble.

"Madame, I feel as though you are troubled by something other than this situation." Armstrong said to jessica as they walked.

"I'm just worried that we won't make it home."

"I don't believe that's all that's bothering you."

"It's just... I feel like I've been here before."

"Maybe you have." Garnet offered.

"But that doesn't make any sense. How could I have been here before?"

"Who knows." Gambit said.

"Is it ready?"

"Yes Overlord, it is ready."

"Good."

A giant coliseum rose out of the earth right in front of both teams. Two identical coliseums on opposite sides of the planet, one arena.

"Does anyone else see that?" Ron asked, panic in his voice.

"Yep" Sean said.

"Should we enter?" Glenn asked their leader.

"It could be a trap." Nightcrawler pointed out.

"Could be? It's always a trap around here." Spooner declared angrily.

"Only one way to find out." Sean said with confidence.

"Let's see what's in there." Jessica said shakily. 


	5. Chapter 5

"One good turn deserves my dying."

Both teams entered the arena. As the spotted each other the seasoned fighters drew their weapons and dropped into battle stances.

"So, you killed crystabar!" Sean shouted across the arena.

"And he killed Angel!" Jessica yelled back.

"I guess we're still even then." Sean said as the two teams advanced to the middle of the arena.

The two teams glared at each other for a moment. Then, without warning, Nancy phased out of the ground and shot Jessica in the back of the head. Everyone looked at her fallen body for a split second, until the Prince of Persia used his dagger to rewind time. As soon as time started flowing normally again the Prince turned around and swung his bayonet down on Nancy. Nancy phased through the blade and fired her gun at Jessica. The bullet was met by a kinetically charged rock. The explosion blinded those near it giving armstrong the opportunity to punch the ground splitting it open in a line towards Nancy.

"Nancy!" Sean yelled as she fell through the fissure.

At that both teams started to attack each other. Glenn swung his Masamune down in a large arc toward Trunks. Trunks parried with his own sword and fired a Ki attack back at Glenn. Nightcrawler teleported above the Prince and kicked him in the head. The Prince recovered and swung his blade at empty air. Gambit threw another charged rock at Spooner and attacked him with his staff. Spooner stopped the rock with his robotic hand, then blocked the staff with his real arm. As Spooner cursed at his throbbing arm, he swung his robotic stump at Gambit making Gambit duck and kick him in the gut.

Garnet cast Protect on Jessica then herself. Armstrong threw a punch at Ron. Ron, by pure instinct, turned the Lotus Blade into a large shield. Since the Lotus Blade is magically protected, Armstrong's punch did no damage. Ron was thrown backwards. Kenshi swung his kitana down at Atom, only to have Sean block it with his staff. Kenshi used his psychic powers to fling Sean's staff out of his hands. Atom doubled in size and punched kenshi, throwing him a few feet. Sean took the opportunity to grab his staff and charge at Armstrong. Armstrong punched the ground opening a new fissure toward Ron.

Just as Ron started to fall, Sean hit Armstrong in the back of the head with his staff. Ron turned the Lotus Blade into an ice pick and stuck it into the earth a few feet down. Kenshi swung his kitana at Atom again, this time carving into his leg. Atom shrunk too small for a normal person to see, but Kenshi sensed where he was and followed his movements. Glenn summoned a wave of water to overtake Garnet, just barely blocking Trunks' blow. Garnet was swept ten feet away. Gambit managed to take down Spooner by kinetically charging his head and leaping away.

The explosion managed to overtake Kenshi's senses, letting Atom get near Jessica. Gambit charged his staff and threw it at Glenn, but Glenn managed to summon a wall of water to slow down the projectile. As the staff exploded, the water exploded upward. As the drops of water rained down, Garnet summoned Ramuh. Ramuh's electric powers were amplified by the rain. Several members of both teams were struck by super powerful lighting. As the light died down and Ramuh dissapeared, only Gambit and Jessica were still standing.

"I guess all I have to do now is kill your opponent. Which one is him though?" Gambit asked confused.

"Well, that one was the one that was talking in the begining. He looks like he's from my dimension too. Kill him first." Jessica said pointing at Sean.

Gambit walked over to Sean and bent down. As his hands touched Sean's head, a gun went off and he dropped. Jessica turned to her left to see Nancy and Ron standing a few feet away.

"Boo... yah." Ron said with a smug look on his face.

Ron turned the Lotus Blade back into it's original form and walked over to Jessica. Ron raised the blade over his head... and stopped.

"I can't do it." he said as the blade fell to the ground.

Jessica looked into his, "Thank you, but I can't afford to lose."

At that she stabbed him with Crystabar's sword. Ron Stoppable's lifeless corpse fell to the ground. Jessica raised the blood stained sword in an effort to shield herself from the bullets she knew were coming. Nancy raised her gun and pulled the trigger.

Click, "What the..." Nancy said as she pulled out the clip.

She looked to see that it was empty. Nancy threw the gun to the ground and leapt at Spooner's fallen body. Sean got there first. He lifted the gun and pointed it at Jessica.

"I'm probably a better shot than you." Nancy pointed out.

"Doesn't matter at this range." He said as he pointed the gun at his skull.

"What are you doing?" Nancy and Jessica both asked.

"What I should have done from the begining." He said as he pulled the trigger.

As his brains exploded out of the side of his head, everything except jessica froze. She looked around in horror at the corpses... and Sean's head, a frozen explosion for all time. She sat down and threw up.

"So..."

"It happened again."

"I know."

"How many times must that boy kill himself before we stop."

"I don't understand. Why would he sacrifice himself after all of that trouble, especially when he was about to win?"

"I don't know. Perhaps he didn't want to feel guilty for her death."

"He didn't even know her! Besides he let the others die!"

"True, but to him the others were not real. They were made up by someone in his dimension."

"I'm so frustrated I could kill him myself."

"It doesn't matter how many times you try the experiment, it always turns out the same. The teams may differ and the places are different, but he always chooses suicide over murder."

"Stupid humans."

"Stupid indeed."

"Well, perhaps one more time..." 


End file.
